Tribute to Everyone Has Layers: Beneath the Shield
by MarkOfTheWolf
Summary: A Tribute to Signoftheeagle's "Everyone Has Layers"


**Tribute to Everyone Has Layers::**  
Underneath the Shield 

**By:**Mark-Sama  
**Dedicated to: **Sign-Sama of course!  
**Pairings:** Helen/Kai (YAY) and Rei/Mariah (Somewhat)

Everyone Has Layers is copyrighted to **Sign-Sama (Sign of the eagle)** I am simply making a tribute…or adding some fluff to her story! Hehehe

Please go read it if you haven't already at w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s i g n o f t h e e g l e (take out the spaces) and scroll down and look for Everyone Has Layers

We were having a little coughlongcough discussion on the title. Took a while…but we agreed on one. Sign-Sama somehow managed to pry herself from the computer to play her piano…Hehe! I feel loved…

Thanks for being the best friend ever Sign-Sama. I don't know what'll do without you…I'd have no one to be mad at, no one to argue with, no one to tease, no one to tell secrets, I'll be best friend-LESS. I'm a lucky person to have you!

Minini: taps watch and we'll be on with the story when…?  
Me: Fine fine you…impatient…b-, person.

* * *

_-I will give you as many kisses as there are stars...-  
_**From a Yu Yu Hakusho Shounen Ai Doujinshi XD

* * *

**

Helen's POV

It's so troubling.

The way everything is.

The way you can feel normal one day, expecting the expected, to a huge chaotic mess the next day…turning your world upside down. Confusing you, tangling you into the sticky web of so-called life.

_A kiss…a kiss…a kiss…  
_

Does it matter? Importantly, did it matter to him? Was he toying with me? Happy to see that I was so confused, so messed, so lost…so broken down?

I grip the creamy sheets tighter in my fist, turning my knuckles white. I bare my teeth and let a frown cross my face. "Why am I letting him occupy my mind? Why am I letting him take over my world?"

_A heart…a heart…a heart…a heart… _

Silent tears drip down my face, leaving moist streaks across my flushed cheeks. My bed feels so warm and comfortable…so safe and inviting. I want all my cares to simply wash away…to be flushed down the toilet.

I yearn for the simple life I had. To go back to watching the untouchable Ice Prince from afar, to admire him from the distance and to dream about him…I wish for all of that instead of my current situation.

But…

Isn't that what everyone wants? To simply be able to live life through the easiest way possible? To have no desire to live on the edge…to have no wanting for the adrenalin in life.

I curse myself.

Yet…

Why am I so broken-down when all of my past wishes have come true? To feel another's lips against mine? To finally able to run my hands through that soft silky hair?

I crack a little smile.

It's weird. I hate this, yet I love it. I hate him, yet I love him. I guess…it's simply because he's him.

And him being him is what I desire now. There's no reason to angst. My wishes have come true and I'm crying…this is strange.

A new feeling surfaces within me and my smile turns a bit wider. Instead of drowning in self-pity, shouldn't I be happy? Cheerful? Smiling?

It feels like a heavy weight has been lifted off of me. I crawl out of bed and run a hand through my messy hair.

I pad downstairs to get a drink of water. As I pass the front door the doorbell rings.

I hesitate for a moment. The air felt so still…and I took in a breath and opened the door.

Crimson eyes stare at me. "Helen…" my name roll's of his tongue.

"Kai?" I ask, while ushering him inside. He walks in and takes off his shoes.

"Is there anything you need?" I inquire curiously.

"Yea, there is something I need." He answers quietly while staring at the floor. His voice is so soft; I have to strain my ears to catch what he was saying.

"Oh…what is it then?" I cock my head to the side in a questioning fashion.

He took a step closer to me. "You…" He whispers beside my ear.

My cheeks flush. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, I need you." He grabbed my right wrist and held me in his arms. "I've been thinking a lot about you Helen…"

I look up. "Oh…"

Oh gee, that was a smart answer wasn't it? I shake my head and push him away. "Kai. I doubt this is going to work out…it's-"

I'm cut off as he lays a finger to my lips. "Shush." His cocky smirk comes back to his face. "Enough talking…."

I nod obediently.

He tilts my head up. I know what's coming. My heart beats faster…it feels like it will jump out of my chest and run away. I breathe through my nose.

He leans in. I shut my eyes. And two worlds meet. Everything just drops, the world isn't here anymore. Just me and him and our love.

His lips are so soft.

He and I…have finally found…what's beneath our shielded heart.

_The one thing we need…_

_**The Love.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How do you think they're doing?" A pink-haired girl sighed.

"They should be doing fine." A raven-haired boy answered while smile softly at the girl in his arms.

"Rei…" Mariah looked up at her love with wide amber eyes. "What if they get into a fight?"

"Hush. They will be fine." Rei squeezed the girl in reassurance. "Everything will work out."

Mariah nodded slowly but smiled.

"Oh and Rei…" Mariah whispered into her love's ear.

"Yes?" He answered back huskily.

"Wo Ai Ni" (translates to I Love You, in mandarin)

_**

* * *

**_

_'Cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From **myself**  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you  
_**-- Ryan Cabrera – On My Way Down--****_

* * *

_**

There is Black…there is white…

But there is also gray.

There's Half Full and There's Half Empty.

It's up to you to take on which perspective you want to view life on.

There's the strong…and there's the week.

But without weakness…you can never get stronger.

_**

* * *

**_

**Helen**

"Kai…get your hands out of my underwear drawer!" I screeched and pointed an accusing finger at the perverted teen across from me. "When did I specify you could come into my room, and dig through my stuff!"

He grinned innocently and held up his hands in a defensive pose. "What I didn't know!"

Yea…sure he didn't. Guys these days.

But he wasn't listening to me rant. Oh no, he was too busy flipping through my diary.

"AHH KAI HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON MY KEYS?" I screeched and flapped around the room in panic.

"Magic." He answered. But he frowned. "I didn't know you thought Russle was hot. Hey…look here, you love me that much?" He smirked and looked up at me.

I died right then and there.

**Literally.**

But then I got mad. And I immediately stomped over to Kai and swiped my PRIVATE (note the emphasis) diary from the idiot and glared at him.

"If you don't get out now I'll…I'll…I'll…bite you!" I pointed to the door.

"Oh…yeah, I'm shivering here." Kai mocked while waving a finger at me.

Then I bit his mocking finger.

His face turned blue then green and then black. Hey, I never knew someone could turn so many shades of colours in a few seconds!

I let go. His stupid pride didn't allow him to scream but he did cuss. A lot.

"What the -censored- is your -censored- problem! I didn't -censored- know you were -censored- serious! Jeez you ------censored- -censored- I'm gonna -censored- murder you!" He began chasing me around my room while cradling his poor finger.

_Yea. That's love._

_**Fin**_

**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! (Especially you Sign-Sama) If you haven't already read her story, go read it! Just go to  
w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s i g n o f t h e e g l e (take out the spaces) and scroll down and look for her story Everyone Has Layers. 

Sign-Sama you better like it! I procrastinated all my homework for this…

Leave a review and make me a happy Mark-Sama THANK YOU!!!!

_**Mark-Sama**_


End file.
